BlueGrey
by Reno Youngblood
Summary: Yeah, there was ballroom dancing, but it all started with his eyes. Those blue-grey eyes.
1. Unexplained Changes

I walked down a dimly lit 7th floor corridor. I was enjoying the whisper of the snow outside, falling hard and fast. So far my Christmas holiday at Hogwarts was going well, but then, it was only the first week of December so I guess I can't really make assumptions.

As I was gazing out a window with a particularly pleasant view of the lake, and walking at the same time, a bad idea, I tripped over something lying across my path. I caught myself using a sculpture that handily happened to be there, and looked down to see what I had stumbled across. I realized it was a familiar face.

"Oh I'm so sorry! Why are you sitting in a deserted hallway?" I queried, trying to regain my composure and blushing deeply.

"I was just contemplating the snow, same as you. I am allowed to do that aren't I?" he replied in a sarcastic tone, which made me blush even deeper, if that was possible.

"Yes- I mean No- I mean. Sorry." I stammered. He had tossed an annoyed glance at me and I had caught his eyes. They were like nothing I had ever seen before, blue-grey and bright with an intelligence and interest that shone out. I felt as though he could see right through me.

"Well it's alright. You didn't do any damage." he said, politely but still keeping up his sarcastic attitude.

I felt stuck. I tried to say something more but forgot it as soon as I opened my mouth.

"Well? Are you just going to stand there, or are you going to go on your merry way and leave me be?" he said. I could tell he was getting annoyed and that was pissing me off. I mean HE was the one sitting in the middle of a walkway and HE was the one who had tripped me up and caused this whole mess, and now he had the _nerve_ to tell me to go away?

"So what if I do just stand here?" I inquired angrily. "Maybe I like the view from this window. Maybe I like watching the snow. Maybe I like talki-" I broke off before I said something I didn't want him to know.

"Maybe you like what? Talking? To me? Ha! And anyways why are you mad at me? _You're_ the one who was wandering along not looking where you were going and _you're_ the one that didn't just apologize and leave, no you stayed and now you're making a fool of yourself." he stood up and faced me fully. His tone was still annoyed, almost angry, but in those blue-grey eyes I could see that he was enjoying this, just a bit.

I flipped back my pin straight red hair and glared at him. I realized that I had to look up to stare him in the face. Since I couldn't think of anything to say I crossed my arms, hoping to make a point.

"What? Are you speechless in my presence? Is that it? I'm too good looking for you?" he sneered.

"No! And besides do you think I would admit something like that to some kid I almost never talk to? All I know about you is who you are and that you need an attitude adjustment!" I said now becoming absolutely livid. I was minutes away from yelling.

"Well, I didn't expect you to. Listen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it, I just got carried away with the sarcasm." he said quietly. His face fell, and he seemed almost to wilt. My heart went out to him, but I didn't show it. If this was a sympathy trick I sure as hell didn't want to fall for it.

"Well, I guess I'm sorry too." I said, looking down at my feet. When I looked up he was holding his arms out and open.

"I, well I mean, I want to fix this. Hug?" his face had changed completely in the space of a few seconds. He looked shy and almost like he was trying to beat back hope.

"I, um, I mean, sure I guess." I almost whispered.

I expected it to be one of those stiff awkward hugs that happen with guys. Instead he wrapped me in his arms in a warm, tight, complete hug that projected everything he was trying to say.

We broke apart and I looked up at him. He looked slightly amused.

"Well, I guess I better go think about my Yule Ball dress," I muttered.

"Speaking of Yule Ball, do you know if there's someone who can help me learn some ballroom dancing? I...don't know how," he said. A touch of color tinged his pale cheeks, though I didn't know why.

"Uhm..." I decided to use the first name that came into my head. "I think you could ask Tom Fallow. He might know somebody. He's in Ravenclaw so you'll have to catch him at dinner," I said and started to walk around him, going back the way I came, even though I knew that route would take longer to get to the other side of the castle to the Ravenclaw tower.

"See you," he called.

"Right," I replied.

"By the way, my name is Scorpius," he said walking backward in order to keep his eyes on me.

"And I'm Rose," I said, wondering if I really would see him again.

That night as Tom and I entered the Great Hall together, as we did every night and, most of the time, morning, I caught myself glancing down at the Slytherin table, hoping to catch a glimpse of the white-blonde head belonging to Scorpius.

Tom and I took our usual places, sitting across from each other at the very end of the Ravenclaw table and waited for the golden plates in front of us to fill with food.

"Tonight I have only one announcement to share with you. This year we will hold the annual Yule Ball on Christmas Eve, December twenty fourth. It will be formal so dress robes will be required for the boys and a dress or gown will need to be worn for the girls. Tuck in," Professor McGonagall's voice boomed out over the anxiously waiting students.

I reached for the plate nearest to me, which had filled it self with mashed potatoes. As I was reaching for the gravy boat I noticed that someone had come over to talk to Tom and looked up to see who it was. I nearly fell off of my bench when I realized that it was Scorpius and quickly looked down at my plate, letting my hair fall in front of my face. I picked up my fork and began moving my food around rather than eating it.

"I was told that you might be able to tell me who I could go to to learn some ballroom dancing. I'd like to be able to for the Yule Ball, just in case," Scorpius queried to Tom.

"Well Rosie could do it!" he said, gesturing to me. "She's an expert! I bet there's nobody in our year who's as great a dancing partner as she is,"

I looked up, slightly stunned. Now why would Tom do this to me?

"Well Rose? Are you up to it?" asked Scorpius, turning to me with a slightly amused expression.

"Well, I, I mean, yeah sure. I mean yes," I stuttered, wondering why he made me so high strung.

"Well, then it's a deal. I'll let you know when a good day would be," said Scorpius with a smile as he turned to go back to the Slytherin table.

"Alright, See you," I muttered to his back.

As soon as he was back at his table I looked up from my plate and glared at Tom.

"Tom, why would you do that to me?" I said angrily.

"Well he _is_ a nice looking guy, I thought you would enjoy it!" he said, "Plus I saw the way he looks at you,"

"And how is that?" I snapped.

"Well, he looks at you like maybe he could be getting a thing for you, y'know? Like the hots. And you know what else? I think you have a thing for him too. You never get so high strung around people!" Tom said, still shamelessly.

"I don't believe it." I muttered, looking down at my plate again, this time actually eating my food.


	2. I'm Not My Father

**Scorpius' POV:**

As I walked back across the Great Hall, back to my own House table, Slytherin of course, I chuckled to myself. It was so easy to get Rose flustered. Not only was it easy, but I found it quite cute. Until that day I had never really put much thought toward Rose. Our paths had never really crossed.

As soon as I got to my own table I decided I wasn't really hungry anymore and headed out into the corridor.

Once down in my empty dormitory, in the dungeon area used for Slytherins. I was at a loss. I walked over to the full length mirror on the wall opposite the beds and stared. That boy in the mirror, pale, white blonde and handsome, was somehow Scorpius Malfoy. That reflection bore a striking resemblance to his father, Draco Malfoy and even his grandfather, Lucias Malfoy.

I stared into my reflection's pale face and felt my eyes sting as I thought about why the Malfoy name was feared. Both my father and my grandfather were Death Eaters, followers of the dark lord before he fell.

I pushed back my sleeves to reveal both wrists, smooth and white as milk. I presented both wrists, one at a time, to my reflection.

"See?" I said aloud. "No dark marks, nothing."

I felt a little better knowing I was so different from my father and grandfather. Even if we appeared alike on the outside, my wrists held no dark mark and my heart was good. I hated to watch others be in pain.

I decided I was done thinking about that and turned away from my sad looking reflection. I walked over to my curtained bed, yanked my shirt off, and climbed into the soft blankets, shutting the Slytherin adorned curtains behind me. It was barely eight O'clock but I decided right there that I was going to get up bright and early to find and empty classroom for my dancing lessons. In all honesty, I wasn't looking forward to trying to train my two left feet to waltz, however, I was looking forward to seeing Rose again. There was just something about her…

The next morning, when I woke, it was just sunrise and no one else was awake yet. I dressed quietly and made my way out to the corridor. I decided it would probably be best to start on the seventh floor and work my way down, checking for empty classrooms.

I found the perfect room almost immediately. I walked in all the way and shut the door behind me. It had several windows with a beautiful view of the now frozen lake and one corner had a stack of spare desks. The room was bright and airy and the walls were a pleasant shade of blue. I looked down at the dark wood floor and realized how dusty the room was. Dust coated the floor making it a dull gray color and it fogged the windows.

I decided that, since Rose and I could possibly be in there for a considerable amount of time I should probably clean it up a bit. I cast a simple dusting charm, which was all it really needed, and stepped back to do a quick once over. I decided it was perfect for its purpose. I left the room, giving it one last glance over my shoulder.

A few minutes later, I entered the Great Hall and glanced around the Ravenclaw table for a sign of the bright red hair belonging to Rose. I quickly found it and made my way across the Great Hall to her.

Once I reached her, I wasn't quite sure what to do. She didn't seem to notice me and her friend Tom wasn't there to point out that I was standing there. I touched her shoulder lightly and she jumped.

"Sorry," I said, feeling bad for startling her.

"Oh, it's alright," she said, looking slightly dazed.

"I found the perfect place and I am free the day after tomorrow." I said.

"Perfect place for what?" she asked, looking confused, again.

"Oh, um, you were going to teach me to dance, remember?" I said, hoping she would.

"Oh, yeah! Well, um, alright, what time?" she said, turning pink.

"How about I meet you there after lunch?" I suggested.

"Okay, um, I'll see you then." She said, blushing even deeper and looking down at her plate of bacon and fried tomatoes.

"See you," I said, and headed for the Slytherin table.

As I did I thought to myself, _the perfect place._

**A/N: Hey everyone! I just wanted to thank everyone who's read this so far and for those of you who have reviewed. I just wanted to say that this is my first serious fanfic and I am hoping you guys will help me out by giving me feedback as I hope to one day become a writer. Thanks so much!**


	3. And This Keeps Happening Because?

**Rose POV:**

I watched him walk back to his own house table and waited for the color to fade out of my face. Why did I have to blush so easily? Just then, Tom walked up looking tousled and a little bit sleepy, even though he had obviously slept late.

"Hey, Rosie," he said. He was just about the only person who still called me Rosie other than my mum. "I just saw that Scorpius boy over here. What did he want?" He looked mischievous.

"He came over to tell me of a place he knew that would be a good place for our lessons." I sighed.

"I really do think he has a thing for you." Tom muttered as he began stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs.

"Hey, Tom, can I ask you something?" I said, mumbling into my plate.

"Ask away," He said, still eating quickly.

"Have you ever met someone who made you feel odd?" I asked.

"Not that comes to mind. Is this about Scorpius?" He looked up and studied my face for a moment. I was silent. "Thought so, I think you two will get along find if that's what you're worried about. All you're doing is teaching him a little waltz, maybe something else too, that's all. Not much is expected of you, Rosie. You're a smart girl, you know how to handle things." He said. I always liked how optimistic he could be

"Thanks, Tom, you're pretty great." I said, as I stood to leave.

"No problem, Rosie. I'm always here for ya." He said, grinning back.

I left the great hall thinking _and that is why he's your best friend._

As soon as I got to the Ravenclaw common room I headed for the window. It was a good sized window, and someone had left it handily unlocked. I walked up to the girls' dormitory and rummaged around in my trunk until I found my house colored scarf and black gloves.

I went back into the common room and checked around to make sure I was alone. When I was sure I was the only one in the room I crossed to the window and climbed onto the roof.

Since my second year at Hogwarts, when I had figured out how to get up there, the roof had been my favorite place to be. One particular place drew me, it was a bit of roof just under the top of the Gryffindor tower and it had a spectacular view.

From there I could see the quidditch pitch, a small hut on the edge of the Forbidden Forest that I wasn't familiar with, and the lake, where I could sometimes see the shadow of the giant squid.

The whole scene was peaceful and serene. I walked across the roof, holding out my arms for balance, until I came to that spot. I stood for a moment, just taking it all in and enjoying the silence the snow brought.

OoOoOoOoO

About an hour later, when my fingers, nose, and toes were thoroughly numb, I figured I might as well go back inside. I had been out for a while and didn't want to get sick, particularly during the holidays.

I poked my head through the window to check and see if the coast was clear and realized I was trapped. On one of the small comfy couches a couple was engaged in a deep conversation.

They didn't seem to notice me so I backed out of the window, onto the roof. I was freezing and I couldn't get back into the common room. Great.

I walked across the roof and climbed down a level, until I came to a window on a corridor. I unlocked it with a simple charm and poked my head in. I looked left and right, making sure the corridor was empty. I quietly crawled through the window and jumped down, immediately tripped over something lying there, and sprawled out flat on my stomach.

I pulled myself up to sitting, so I could make sure I hadn't hurt anything. Once I was sure nothing was broken I looked up to see what I had tripped over and, when I saw who it was, turned crimson.

There sat Scorpius, rubbing a just forming bruise that I assumed came from my knee, colliding with his head on the way down.

"Oh, God, I'm so sorry!" I said, wondering why our paths kept crossing so clumsily.

"It's alright," He said, wincing as he rubbed his forehead.

"No, it- I mean- Why does this always happen?" I said, muttering at the end.

"This is only the second time you've fallen over me and you haven't cause any permanent damage." He said in a soothing voice that sounded, at least to me, like velvet.

"That doesn't change the fact that I feel bad about it." I said bluntly.

"I didn't think it would." He said, half rolling his eyes. "What about you? Are you alright? No damage done?"

"I'm fine," I said, my face felt hot even though I knew the color was starting to fade from my face.

"Good, you should be more careful." He said, the corners of his mouth twitching as if something were funny.

"No, really? I thought I was being _too _careful!" I replied, speaking in a sarcastic tone.

He laughed, and then we were quiet for a moment.

"Hey, Rose? Did I ever tell you where the perfect place is?" He asked suddenly.

"No, you didn't." I replied.

"Do you want me to show you?" He asked, and I could have sworn I saw a trace of excitement flicker in his eyes.

"Alright," I said, and stood up, curious about my new teaching environment.

He paused for a moment and got up. It was then that I realized that the window we were below was the same one we had been by the first time I tripped over Scorpius.

He led me down the corridor, about thirty feet, and stopped in front of a plain dark door. He reached out and opened the door.

"Ladies first," He said, motioning for me to go first.

I went with it and walked in, looking around as I did. I immediately liked the room. It was big and airy and the walls were a relaxing blue color. I especially liked the view from the windows. I was a sucker for scenery.

"Does this look like it will work?" He asked.

"Of course!" I said.

We stood there, feeling awkward, for a moment.

"Rose, why were you on the roof?" He asked suddenly.

"Oh, um," I stuttered. "I was just thinking. The roof is kind of my own special place. I don't really want anyone else to know about it." Why was I telling him all this? How did I know I could trust him?

"I won't tell anybody, you can trust me." He seemed sincere but I still wasn't sure.

"Pinky promise?" I said, my eyes narrowing slightly. He laughed.

"Seriously! Pinky promise!" I insisted.

"I pinky promise." He said, still laughing as he linked his pinky finger in mine.

"Well, I've got to be going." I said, as I moved toward the door. I decided I should probably get out of there before it got awkward and weird.

"Alright, see you," He said absently. He was gazing out the window and appeared to be focusing on the lake.

"Right," I replied, keeping my eyes on him as I reached for the door knob. Before I closed the door I threw one last glance over my shoulder. A faint smile touched his lips as he stared out the window. The pale blue light, coming from the fallen snow outside, brushed his face making his pale skin look iridescent. His straight blonde hair fell across his forehead. His hands were hooked in the pockets of his plain jeans. He really was beautiful.

I closed the door behind me, quietly, and started walking back up to the Ravenclaw tower. I could see through the windows that it started to snow again.


	4. Surprise Preparations

I stayed still for a moment after she shut the door. Presenting the room to Rose had gone better than I had hoped. I really did want her to like it; after all, it was a nice room and perfect for it's soon to be use, even if it was a little plain.

I thought about how it was the Christmas season and the decorating the castle was going to start tomorrow. This room was going to look so plain compared to the rest of the castle! Then I got an idea. What if I were to surprise Rose and decorate the room for Christmas? Would she like that? Would she think it was stupid? I decided to try it. I conjured up a wreath of evergreens and holly, some brightly coloured baubles, a few evergreen garlands, a few strings of coloured lights, and, on a whim, a small but comfy looking red couch. I put the couch over on the far left wall, and hung the wreath on the back of the door. I stopped to de-tangle the strings of lights from one another and then hung them like a trim all the way around the top of the walks. Lastly I hung the garlands atop the windows and the baubles from the ceiling. As a side thought I conjured up a record player, which I put in the corner, and a Christmas record. Then, I hung a bunch of mistletoe over the couch, though I knew it probably would be pointedly ignored.

I gave one last glance around and left the room, wondering what had come over me to make me to that for her. And why had she agreed to teach me? The Weasleys and the Malfoys were supposed to be enemies. At least, that's what father told me. The Malfoy name was feared, so why had she taken the time to speak to me? To apologize? All my life I had felt bound by my name and now Rose had come along and made me doubt the power of my family and it's name. I almost felt as though life were moving in fast forward.

The next morning I woke very early. I got dressed as quickly as I could and walked up to the great hall. I only paused to grab a bit of toast before I walked outside through the big doors and down to the edge of the lake. I sat down and enjoyed the snowy sunrise while I nibbled at my toast. I decided to stay out there until I need to go meet Rose and attempt to dance and keep my dignity at the same time.


	5. Holiday Traditions

That morning I awoke with a tremendous headache. I felt that, because of the lousy start, it was going to be a terrible day. I dressed slowly and, because I wasn't hungry, grabbed my favorite book out of my trunk, an old copy of the American book "The Outsiders" by S. E. Hinton, and headed down to the common room so I could pass time reading by the fire. I read for about an hour before Tom entered the room and sat down on the couch beside me. He looked a little pale.

"What's the matter?" I asked. He looked a little scared.

"I just broke up with Eve. Down in the great hall. She was mad. Everyone stared. She's scary when she's mad, Rose!" he said, his voice getting a little higher every couple of words.

"That's terrible! Do I have to go kick her butt for you?" I said, only half joking.

"Please don't! She's already sworn you her enemy. She accused me of cheating on her with you. She doesn't believe we're just friends." He said. He gave an audible gulp. "She was a nice girl and all, she just had too much of a temper for me."

"Well, I think we'll be fine." I said, eyeing my book. "She's just another girl. Just another emotional, teenaged girl."

"I suppose you're right," he sighed, his normal colour already coming back. "I was just overreacting."

"Dang right you were!" I exclaimed, giving him a playful punch in the arm. He punched me back and rolled his eyes.

"Hey is it alright if I chill with you for a while? I don't have anything to do today," he asked.

"Sure, but I'm only here until lunch. I've got a hot date."

"Really?" he said, looking shocked.

"No, stupid. You set me up to teach Scorpius how to dance. Remember?" I said, wondering how he possibly could have believed that. I'd never been on a real date in my life.

"If that's not a hot date then I'm a monkey's uncle," he said, raising one eyebrow.

"In that case, you're a monkey's uncle," I said, imitating his expression.

"Alright. I'm going to go get a book or something then. I'll be right back," he said, and headed up the stairs to the boy's dormitory. I went back to reading. When he came back down I looked up, and raised my eyebrows. He was carrying knitting needles and a ball of yarn in a pleasant Kelly Green colour.

"Uh, Tom? Are you knitting?" I asked incredulously. I had never known Tom to take much of an interest in crafting, but I guess there's a first time for everything.

"Why, yes I am. What do you think of this colour?" he replied, grinning with part pride and part an air of smugness at my surprised expression.

"I like it, but I'd have to know who you're making it for to say if it was a good colour for them or not."

"Oh good. I hope it's not too slytherin- ish." he said ignoring my last comment as he sat down on the floor next to me. I looked down at him from my perch on the squishy couch for a moment and went back to my book, involving my entire mind in the story of Johnny Cade and Ponyboy Curtis.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lunchtime came and I came out of my reverie, dissappointed that I couldn't just read to the end. I headed down to the great hall for a quick bite before I had to go up to the seventh floor and subject myself to what I knew would just be a string of embarrassments. Since Tom had elected to stay upstairs I sat alone and made my meal of sandwich and chocolate pudding brief. When I was done, I considered staying down here until I was about to be late, but decided I had better be early. After all, I was the one teaching the darn thing. I left the not- as- crowded- as- usual great hall and started on my way up to the seventh floor corridor. Once I got to the door, I stopped. I felt awkward but didn't know why. After a moment I opened it and walked in, shutting the door behind me. I turned around and froze. The first thing I noticed was that the room had been decorated beautifully in the yuletide cheer. The second thing I noticed was that Scorpius was already there, sitting on a red couch in the corner that had not been there before. My hand flew up to my mouth and I stifled a startled gasp. While I waited for my breathing to return to normal after my mini heart attack I studied Scorpius' face. He looked nervous.

"Did I scare you?" he asked; quietly so I wouldn't jump again. I did anyway.

"Just- Just a little." I stammered. I looked up and around the room, taking in the new atmosphere. "Did you decorate? Did you do all this?"

"Yeah. I hoped you would like it. Is it okay?" he said, with genuine hope in his eyes.

"It's beautiful. I love it." I said, finally gaining some strength back into my voice. Just then I winced slightly at the remembered throb of a headache.

"Are you alright?" his unusually perceptive eyes roamed my face.

"Yeah just a little headache. It's nothing." I muttered. I had always hated it when people asked if I was okay. I didn't like the extra attention.

"Would you like me to fix it for you?" he asked, already taking out his wand.

"Um, Nah. I'm alright." I said, starting on a new blush. Curse those Weasley genes...

"Well that's too bad cause I'm going to fix it for you anyway." he said, and I knew he meant it.

"Um, well, okay." I said, mumbling again.

"Tylenolisy!" he chanted, and my headache was instantly relieved.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed. I already felt more energetic and ready to do what I needed to.

"No problem," he said, a little colour coming into his cheeks. His pleasure at my happiness lifted my spirits even more.

"Anyways, I just thought of something." I said, remembering something that had occurred to me earlier. He nodded. "How am I going to play music for us?"

"Oh, um, I took care of it," he said and gestured to another corner that contained an old record player complete with a record of Christmas waltzes.

"Thanks again!" I exclaimed. I liked this kid so much already. And why had he done these things? Could he possibly like me too? "So, shall we?"

"Sure," he said, but he didn't move. I could see he wasn't quite sure what to do. He wasn't kidding when he said he didn't know how to dance! He didn't even know how to begin. I took both of his hands in mine. One of them I placed at my waist and the other I used to point my wand at the record player, starting the song "Carol Of The Bells". I took his hand again. He was looking down and his sallow skin was almost pink, though I doubted it ever would be a real pink. He was just too pale.

"It's just a basic square. If you can count to three you can do this. Now step right, two three, left, two three, right..." I went on. Twice he tripped before he got into the rhythm of it, and he stepped on my toes a couple times but after a round or two he seemed to get it. I decided to add something new.

"Alright, when we go around the square once, I want you to spin. Just an easy circle, here we go..." Right, two three, left, two three, spin. I knew it had clicked then. The basic waltz never took long to learn. We twirled around the room until the song ended.

"Okay, Scorpius, when you finish a dance, you always bow to the lady and she curtsies to you," I directed as I sank into a low curtsy. He bowed and we both straightened.

"You learn quickly," I said, and he dropped his eyes.

"Well, it was an easy dance. Just a basic square," he said.

"Would you like to do it again for practice?" I asked, knowing that it took at least twice for it to sink in fully.

"Sure. practice makes perfect right?" he said, and chuckled. I had to place his hands for him again (he was too shy to do it) and started the record player. This time he only tripped once and didn't hurt my toes at all. We spun around the room easily. When the song ended I didn't have to prompt him to bow.

"My, Scorpius, but you dance beautifully," I said in a teasing voice.

"Well I learned it from a very nice dancer. She was a very good teacher, and quite pretty too. I did enjoy her smile," he said in a playful tone matching mine. I grinned and he mocked my face until we both doubled over in laughter.

I walked over to the couch and flopped down, leaning my head back and closing my eyes in the process. He came over and sat next to me. I could feel that there wasn't a whole lot of space between us. I opened my eyes and gazed up at the ceiling. Hanging directly between us, was a small bunch of mistletoe.

_Did he know it was there? Should I ignore it? _I thought. I glanced over to him and he was looking up too.

"Well, um... mistletoe," I said, deciding he probably had put it there in the first place.

"Yeah." he said quietly, and looked into my eyes. I saw that his hands were shaking. Just then my heart started beating faster.

He leaned over and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I felt sparks where his lips had been. My mind went blank.

"You missed," I said.

"What?" he asked looking confused. Then realization dawned in his eyes. "Oh," he said and smiled slightly. He leaned over again but this time left a light peck on the lips. I smiled at him and he looked down, doing his pale Scorpius blush again.

"Hey," I said.

"Yes?" he said, and looked up. I kissed him lightly on the cheek. He grinned at me.

"You missed," I felt the sparks again. Sure I had kissed before, one boyfriend in my third year, but it was nothing like this. When I kissed Scorpius I felt a rush of heat go through my body and wondered if it was real or just my imagination. _It was only a mistletoe kiss,_ I reminded my self again and again.

I left the room a few minutes later, my face completely red.

"See you," Scorpius called, as I closed the door behind me. I hoped, consciously, for the first time, that I would see him again. And this time it wouldn't be an accident.

OoOoOoOoO

The next morning went as usual. Wake up, dress, and go down to breakfast. I took my usual place across from Tom, who was already there waiting for me and eating an enormous bowl of oatmeal.

"So how'd it go yesterday?" he asked, trying to be sly but I knew he was curious. Just then Scorpius walked up.

"Hey Rose," he said, and kissed me on the cheek before walking back to Slytherin table. I turned to face Tom again.

"I'd say it went pretty well" I grinned at him.

"No kidding!" he said, eyebrows raised, and went back to his breakfast while I pulled a dish of sausage to myself.


	6. Awkward

I watched him, once again, turning pink, as he walked to his table that was draped in green and silver. I knew, due to our family names and history, that it probably wouldn't last long and I shouldn't get my hopes up, but I couldn't help grinning when I felt the sparks or even remembered that feeling. It was just too good to be true.

"Attention students," Professor Mcgonagall's voice rang out over the less than crowded great hall, "Tommorow, which is Saturday, there will be a holiday Hogsmeade trip. Sign up sheets are in all the common rooms," she sat down again.

"That sounds like fun!" I exclaimed. I hadn't been to one in ages and the trip to someplace besides the castle would be welcome.

"You should go with blondie over there," Tom said nodding his head towards the Slytherins and cocked his left eyebrow.

"His name is Scorpius, and who knows, maybe I will," I grinned back, flushing happily. "What about you? Gonna take a girl? Are you even going?"

"Well, I was going to go but not really with any one in particular. I might meet up with somebody or other there, but I don't have anyone in particular in mind." he replied. I could tell he wasn't being straight with me.

"Well, ok, if you say so," I said sarcastically, as I stood to leave.

OoOoOoOoO

I got up to the Ravenclaw common room and didn't stop until I got to the billboard used for fliers and the like. I pulled a crumpled and mussed quill out of my pocket and signed my name on the sign up sheet for the Hogsmeade trip. Then I felt awkward. Should I ask Scorpius or just go? Maybe I would see him there? I decided to ask him... as soon as I got up the nerve.

I headed up to the seventh floor, hoping half consciously that I would find Scorpius in our secret room. I got to the door and reached for the knob, feeling a little nervous for no apparent reason that I could think of. I opened the door and stepped in on tiptoe, almost feeling like I was entering a church, for the silence. I looked around the already dusty again room for a moment let out a whooshing sigh. I was completely alone. I walked over to the little red couch and flopped down. Dust came up in a cloud around me. I looked out the window, suddenly in a melancholy mood. The lake was still frozen, and everywhere else had frozen over instead of staying fluffy and white.

Just then I heard a clicking. I looked over towards the door. Scorpius was striding across the room. As a delayed reaction I startled hard enough to fall off the couch, landing flat on my back. I stared up as Scorpius bent over me stared with a puzzled look on his face.

"Um, Rose?" he said, his tone saturated with questioning.

"Yes?" I replied.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I am. I just felt like lying on the floor for a moment," I said sarcastically.

"Okay, well would you like some help up?" he said, offering his hand. I took it and caught my balance.

"Well that was quite an adventure," I mused while I brushed myself off.

"You could be a professional stunt person!" he joked back.

"Oh, hey Scorp, I meant to ask you something but I couldn't find you!" I said, my stomach suddenly filling with butterflies.

"No kidding! I came up here to see if I could find you to ask you something!" he exclaimed. We were quiet for a moment, both waiting for the other to talk.

"Well, I wa-"

"I ju-" We started at the same time. I stared at him and then down at my red converse sneakers with the black laces.

"Well, I was just wondering," he started cautiously, "if you would maybe like to go on the Hogsmeade trip with me?" He looked perfectly confident and sure of himself.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. He looked confused. "I was going to ask you the same thing," he let out a short peal of laughter that came from deep inside him and grinned at me.

"Good!" he said, and kissed me lightly on the cheek. I didn't blush this time. However I did giggle.


	7. Freezing

I set out on the path leading to Hogsmeade. The ground was frozen and slightly slippery and everything had the feel of being coated with silver and crystal. Even the soil had ice crystals embedded in it.

I arrived at the spot where Scorpius was supposed to meet me, which was a large fountain at the edge of Hogsmeade, and plunked myself down on a wrought iron bench that was next to it. It was cold out and I began shivering, despite the fact that I was wearing several layers under my cloak, and dragon hide gloves. I twisted around to look at the fountain behind me. It had frozen while it was spouting water so there were crystal- like bars of ice reaching, arching out from it's center and meeting the frozen water beneath.

I twisted back around and looked out over the path from whence I came. Scorpius was striding towards me. I could see pale blonde strands of his hair falling over his eyes and foggy puffs of his breath, even from where I sat.

As he approached the bench where I sat, I noticed that he was humming a little tune. I liked the sound of his low voice rumbling in the back of his throat. It made me wonder what his real singing voice was like.

"Hey there, Rosie what's it like in London city, you're a thousand miles away but, girl, tonight you look so pretty, yes you do," he sang softly as he pulled me into a short hug. He had a beautiful melodic voice.

"Hi Scorp," I said cheerily.

"Shall we?" he asked, gesturing up the street. Very few people were wandering around the streets. It was just too cold.

"Sure," I said, and started making my way around the fountain. "Where to first?"

"How about Honeydukes?" he suggested. "I've got a bit of a sweet tooth," We both chuckled a bit as we walked up the street.

When he opened the door for me I was blasted with warm air and the smell of burned sugar. This particular shop never failed to amaze me. I looked around at all the shelves, piled to the ceiling with bags and jars and boxes of candy, from chocolate frogs to sugar quills. I stood in awe for a moment, just breathing the sweet odours and taking it all in.

I looked to my left and noticed that Scorpius was putting a little of everything on the shelf into one of the serve- yourself brown paper bags.

"Hey Rosie, come over here and help me pick some of this stuff," he called. I skipped over and looked up and down the shelf, which went all the way to the ceiling.

"How about some Bertie Bott's? Or a couple chocolate frogs? What kinds of candy do you like?" I queried.

"Why don't you pick out a few that _you_ like? It's on me," he grinned, and reached for a red licorice wand. I was a little surprised but decided not to argue against free candy. Into the sack went fizzing whizbees, chocolate frogs, Bertie Bott's every flavor beans, and extra- large sugar quills. When we got to the counter the man didn't look surprised at all at the amount of sugar filling our bag.

At last we came back out onto the icy street, giggling and debating our favorite candies.

"So, where next?" I asked, hoping it would be warm wherever we ended up.

"How about Zonko's?"

"Perfect!" I exclaimed, remembering the stories my papa had told me about my twin uncles and how they had once wanted to own the shop. One was long deceased, killed in the war against Voldemort, and the other had gone off to Romania to help his brother for a few years, but there were still pictures around.

As we approached the little shop we could see that it was dark and empty. My face fell a little, and, when I glanced over at Scorpius, I knew that he was disappointed too.

"Well, maybe next time." he hoped aloud.

"Yeah, next time. Maybe we could go to the Three Broomsticks instead?"

"Alright. Lets go." he said turning around and taking my hand as we started up the street.

The Three Broomsticks was warm and slightly more populated than the other shops. I asked the bartender, Madam Rosmerta, for two butterbeers and followed Scorpius to a table in a corner away from the people, but next to window. We sipped our butterbeers and chatted about quidditch. I was considering trying out for the team, and he was already a Chaser for the Slytherin team.

Conversation slowed for a moment and I looked out the window. The light was already starting to dim and it was snowing again, softly piling up around the road and on the window sills.

"We should head back to the castle," I murmured, half spaced out.

"You're probably right. Call me anything but late for dinner," he joked. We stood and left a small tip beside the empty butterbeer bottles on the well- worn table, and headed out the door into the snowy, cold air. As we tramped along in the snow we were quiet. That was one of the things I liked about Scorpius. He was quiet, but not awkward.

When we finally arrived at the huge double doors it was almost fully dark.

"I hate these winter days when it gets dark real early," I commented, stamping the snow off my boots and silently cursing the cold.

"Mmm" he sighed. "I like spring when the days are just the right length."

"Right." I said. We stopped for a moment, just outside the great hall. I realized, for the second time, how much taller than I he was. Quickly he bent down and kissed me, only letting it last a second. He gave my hand a little squeeze, and we parted ways. Me to my table, and he to his.

Tom wasn't in his usual place when I sat down. I looked up and down the table twice before I spotted him sitting next to a girl I recognized. I guessed that he had gone to Hogsmeade with her. I would ask later.

After dinner I met Scorpius outside the great hall and we wandered up to the fifth floor corridor, which had lots of windows. We were quiet for the most part aside from a little small talk involving our parents' histories. His father and mine were enemies through school. My mother even punched his father in the face once, in their third year.

I stopped in front of a window overlooking the forbidden forrest. He looked at me with an amused look on his face.

"I'm assuming we'll be going to the yule ball together, then," he said, raising one eyebrow. The yule ball had originally been a tradition attached to the Triwizard Tournament, but since the fall of the Dark Lord, Hogwarts had had a celebratory ball every Christmastime.

"Well that's what I thought. Unless you don't want to?" I said, hoping that he did want to. Who else would I go with?

"Great!" he said, grinning happily. I noticed, again, how striking his eyes were. So piercing and so deep in the low light. Then, without speaking, he took my hand and led me to our special room up on the seventh floor. The twinkle lights along the walls lit the room softly in a colored glow and when we walked in the record player started playing softly. Outside the windows it was still snowing in a soft fluffy way.

I went and sat down on the couch, which was somehow dust free this time, and Scorpius followed, wrapping his arms around me when he was settled. I put one arm around his waist and chewed the thumbnail of the other. He leaned back and I, being shorter than him, rested my head on his strong chest, listening to his heartbeat.

**A/N: Review you silly readers! Review! Now! Chop chop! Hehehe! Also I am sorry about the Yule Ball confusion, I had to come up with a reason why it was there so I am sorry if it's lame!**


	8. It's Getting Late And Beautiful

I sat at the breakfast table, as I did every morning, staring across through Tom in to nothing; completely spaced out. I absently chewed my bacon, and silently half- dreaded half- eagerly anticipated the evening.

"Hey Rosie?" Tom said, bringing me back to earth.

"Yeah?" I answered, looking dazedly at him.

"You know Elizabeth Felton?" he asked.

"Of course I know her. I've shared a dorm with her for six years!" I replied. "Why?"

"Because I'm taking her to the Yule Ball and I wanted your approval..." he trailed off.

"You have my permission to take her to the dance." I said, picking up another slice of crispy bacon.

"Thanks Rosie! You're amazing," he grinned. "I hope things go well with Blondie. But then, they always seem to."

"Thanks, Tom. By the way, I know for a fact that Elizabeth has liked you since second year. Just though you should know." I said casually, and stood from the table. "I think you two will really hit it off."

I left the great hall and proceeded up to the Ravenclaw common room. I had a few hours to kill and then... well, I supposed getting ready for the Yule Ball was a good idea.

OoOoOoO

After I had read myself into utter boredom a few hours later I remembered that I hadn't written my weekly letter to the family. I got out parchment and a new quill and some blue ink and kneeled down at the table in front of the fire.

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_How are things around the house? Quiet I imagine. Today is the Yule Ball. I am slightly nervous, even though I know I can dance. School is going well, or was at the end of the term. I ended with good grades, as did Hugo. (I don't know if he's written to you or not). Uncle Neville is a great teacher and recently taught us about Gillyweed. We even got to test it in a heated tub of water! I hope you all have a Merry Christmas. Say hello to the Potters for me and give my love. _

_Love and kisses,_

_Rosie_

I felt bad that the letter was so short, but then, what can you do when you don't have much to say?

I strolled up to the owlry, which wasn't too far from the Ravenclaw tower, and found my owl, Jeffery, who was sitting as far in the corner as he could be. I coaxed him into arms reach and attached my letter to his leg as quickly as I could. He gave a disgruntled hoot and soared out the window to deliver his burden. I watched him until the tawny owl was out of sight and the smell was getting to me.

OoOoOoOoOoO

I looked into my full length mirror beside my bed. There across from me was a plain, if with brightly coloured hair, girl who should have been getting ready for the ball. I took a deep breath and got started. First make up; minimal, in shades of gold and pale pink. Then hair. I used a charm to add softness and shine and called it good. Lastly, the dress. I slid it up my lean frame, careful not to step on the hem, and zipped the back. It was an electric blue, satin, floor- length number with no straps, corset lacing, detailing on the bodice and gold stitching near the hem. It was gorgeous and I loved the way the hem barely brushed the floor. It was the perfect length for dancing. I pulled on my worn- in high top sneakers, the red ones with the black laces, and did a quick once over. I could feel my heart beating a little faster and imagined my more recent happy place. The Special Room with Scorpius.

I walked out into the common room, expecting it to be empty, and was surprised to find several girls chatting and moving slowly towards the door leading out to the corridor. I waited for them all to be gone and out of earshot before I crossed the room myself.

As I walked down the corridors I felt myself relax. It was just a formal dance, no big deal.

I entered the great hall, which had been decorated for the occasion and had a large fountain placed in the middle of it, and looked around. There were very few people around the large gold and marble fountain so I went there. The water's sound was very calming, spouting from two mythical cherubs' trumpets, as I watched the people around me and listened to the music.

Soon Scorpius arrived, looking for all the world like an angel as he walked in through the enormous double doors. He had a spaced out expression written across his face and looked mildly surprised to find himself in the midst of a group of couples, waltzing along with the live orchestra.

Scorpius walked in a graceful manner many males lack. Without stomping or puffing out his chest to seem impressive or gain attention. One could tell he was modest.

As he wandered to me he offered his hand for a dance. A new song started. I took his hand and rose from my place on the fountain. He smiled.

"Hello Rosie. How are you?" he asked casually as we started into a slow waltz.

"I'm well, how about you?" I replied, just as easily.

"Better now that you're here." he said in a mockingly cheesy tone. I just grinned and went with it.

After a few dances I was getting too warm.

"Hey Rose, do you want to head out to the garden?" he asked referring to the rose garden that had been magically planted for the occasion.

"Wonderful!" I said, already starting in that direction.

As soon as I was out of the large warm great hall I took a deep breath of cold clean air. I quickly got goosebumps in the wintry, night air that was thick with frost and Scorpius put his arm around me. There was a small path that lead through the garden and back to the doors that opened out onto the balcony and we started down that path. Slowly and without much thought for the cold or even the ball. Even though it was the dead of winter, the roses and lilies had been magicked to have their own personal growing conditions matched in their little spaces. The blooms stood out amongst the small trees planted between them. The trees had white fairy lights wrapped around them which gave a nice glowing effect to the whole scene and there were a few small, marble fountains placed here and there where they could fit in.

I watched the cloudy puffs of our breath, flowing out in front of us like steam from a kettle. I had never been sure what to do at balls or dances, and this time was no different. After you dance for a while, what do you do? The music made it hard to talk, and everybody else danced for a while and then walked, they way we were in the garden, and then danced some more. Dancing was fine and dandy, but you can only do it for so long.

"Hey, Scorpius?" I said.

"Yes m'dear?" he replied.

"After you dance, at balls and dances and such, what do you do?" I felt silly for asking as soon as the words were out of my mouth.

"Well I never really stuck around dances for long," he said, looking thoughtful. "I suppose most dance longer, but I always leave to do other more interesting things. Like go atop the astronomy tower to watch stars."

"That sounds brilliant. I hate to have gotten to dressed up only to be so for a short time, but I would rather watch stars than dance." I said, and shivered.

"Lets go up to the tower then. The sky is wonderful tonight." he said, gesturing up to the clear dark sky that glittered with stars, but only held a sliver of the moon.

"Alright. I want to be out of this dress before we go up though. I'll go change and then meet you there."

"Perfect. You look beautiful, by the way." he said, smiling, even though he couldn't see the light blush that was coming to my cheeks. I mumbled a thank you and we headed up a branch of the path that took us straight back to where we started.

OoOoOoOoO

Fifteen minutes later I was in sweatpants and a blue t- shirt with a blanket wrapped around me. On my way up to the astronomy tower I noticed Tom pulling Elizabeth Felton into an empty classroom. I decided that, by the looks of it, things were going well.

I entered the tower, expecting Scorpius to already be there, and found it empty. I picked a spot, one that I felt had the best angle for viewing the sky, and laid out one of the blankets bundled in my arms. I lay back on it and pulled the other one over the top of me, trying not to shiver.

The next thing I was aware of was Scorpius' voice.

"Rosie, wake up. You dozed off." he whispered.

"I, huh?" I mumbled as I sat up and looked around. I remembered where I was and that it had been around ten o' clock when I came up here. "What time is it?"

"It's ten forty- five. Sorry I'm late. I couldn't find a blanket that wasn't attached to a bed." he said grinning crookedly. He had already spread out his blanket and was sitting next to me, arranging the covers around us like a big nest. I noticed that he had brought the remains of our bag of Honeydukes candy.

"It's alright." I said, unable to think of anything else to say. He leaned back and pulled me down with him, wrapping his arms around me as we went. I looked straight up at the velvet sky and tried to count the stars.

After a minute or two Scorpius started singing under his breath, a song I recognized. I loved the sound of his low but soft voice and the way it vibrated in my chest and stomach. He brushed a strand of hair out of my eyes and then let his fingers trail along the line of my jaw. His skin was cold.

OoOoOoO

A couple of hours later Scorpius happened to glance at his watch. It read one thirty- three. The ball had been over at midnight and everyone was probably back in their dorms, discussing the ball or sleeping.

We reluctantly gathered up the blankets and the empty candy bag and made our way out of the tower on tiptoe. On the third floor we had to part ways as I was going up a few flights and he down. I paused and listened for a moment. While I was listening he put his arm full of blankets down. He turned to me and took my load too, placing on the floor next to me.

He pulled me into an embrace, holding me against his chest. I listened to him breathe for a moment and then he shifted a little. I looked up and he immediately placed his lips on mine. After what felt like both a very long and very short time he pulled away. I stood on my toes and left a short peck on his mouth, not wanting to leave him. He gently pushed me down onto flat feet and kissed my forehead, then my cheek. Without saying anything through word of mouth, but through eyes, he let me know I would see him tomorrow. I nodded, and we went our separate ways.


	9. A Storm Is Coming

I woke on Christmas morning way earlier than I should have. It was almost like a young- childhood flashback of 4 AM holiday mornings.

As soon as I could see, having rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I looked to the end of my bed. Happily welcoming my gaze was a small pile of brightly wrapped gifts. Some from cousins, grandparents, mum and dad and Hugo, and the Potters. I really wanted to go ahead and open them but the rest of the dorm was quiet and thick with the sleepy stirs of the rest of the girls in the large room.

After a few minutes of dozy thought I lay back and went in and out of a light sleep for a few more hours.

OoOoOoOoO

By the time I was back to full consciousness the rest of the dorm was awake too. I sat up and opened both sides of my bed hangings so I could look out. Girls were everywhere, squealing over gifts and blinking awake.

I crawled to the end of my bed and plucked a gift from the top. I ripped off the bright paper (marked from Hugo) to reveal a book called "The Dummies Guide to Quidditch". I made a mental note to write a letter later thanking him. I never really saw him around, as he was in Gryffindor house.

As well as the book from Hugo I got a package of cauldron cakes from cousin Albus, a bag of chocolate frogs from cousin Lily, and a hand knit sweater from Mum that was stitched in lovely shades of blue and purple.

Finally I came to the bottom of the pile, with two gifts left. One was long and box shaped and the other was a tiny square. I went for the larger one first.

I ripped off the paper to find a large cardboard box sealed with a charm. I quickly unsealed it and dove into the bubble-wrap cushioning it's contents. Finally I felt something. Gripping what felt like a slightly crooked wooden handle, I pulled it up. Into my lap fell a shiny, brand- new Stardust 540 broom. I noticed a little note attached to the handle near the top and removed it, bringing it closer to my face to read.

_With love from Aunt Ginny, Uncle Harry, Mum and Dad. To the best Quidditch player in the family. _

I grinned a huge grin as I sat there, stroking the broom handle, which was smooth and polished.

After a few minutes I remembered that I had one small gift left and set the broom carefully beside me, making sure it wouldn't roll off the bed. As I picked up the tiny package I noticed that it had been wrapped, not tidily by magic, but awkwardly by hand. I inspected it for a name but found none. Becoming even more curious, I started undoing the small sealings with care, much slower than I had with the rest. At first I didn't find anything inside it; then I saw a glint of gold out of the corner of my eye. I followed it into my lap. There lay a small necklace. It wasn't anything over the top, but it was beautiful. It was a delicate gold chain, hanging from which was a tiny Peridot pendant. My birthstone.

Still curious I reached up and clasped it around my neck, liking the way the shade of green looked next to my fair skin.

After a minute or so, my stomach began making odd noises. That's when I decided breakfast was a good idea.

I quickly dressed in black jeans, plain tee shirt and the new sweater from my mum. Acting as non- suspicious as I could, I walked over to my bed and reached under the mattress, pulling out a small wrapped package. I stuck it in the front pocket of my jeans (which I had put an undetectable expansion charm on a few days before) and went on my way down to the great hall, wishing various classmates a happy holidays as I went.

OoOoOoOoO

As soon as I entered the great hall I was met by Scorpius. He swept me off my feet in a long embrace and left a quick peck on my lips. I was well aware that the entirety of the great hall was staring and that conversation had ceased nearly completely, besides a few whispers. I was also well aware that my face was on it's way to becoming as red as my hair and then three shades darker.

Scorpius threaded his fingers through mine and led me out to the corridor and up the stairs. I figured we would be going to our Special Room. We spent a lot of time there these days.

The trip was short and quiet. Once inside, I headed for the couch; ignoring the mistletoe. We didn't need it anymore.

Scorpius sat down beside me and put his arm around my shoulders, bringing one hand up to play with my new necklace.

"Do you like your present?" he asked.

"Of course!" I replied, not quite sure how to thank him, even though it was just a simple gift. "It's beautiful."

We sat in silence for a short time before I stuck my hand in my pocket, making to retrieve his gift from the depths. I pulled it out and handed it to him. He looked genuinely surprised.

"Oh Rosie, you shouldn'tve," he said quietly.

"Too bad, cause I did." I replied in a smart ass tone. He rolled his eyes at me and started tearing the festive paper away from it's contents. The pair of dragon hide Quidditch gloves fell into his lap. He picked them up and slid one on.

"Oh these are perfect!" he exclaimed, admiring them.

"I hoped they would be." I said, looking at my shoes to avoid staring too intensely at his angel's face. He reached over to my face, using his fingertips to gently turn my head so I was looking at him. his lips met mine and that's when I got excited. I pulled him closer to me, wanting as much of him as I could hold in my arms. He wrapped his arms around me tighter and then loosened his grip. He pulled away, trying to be gentle in his sudden urgency. I looked at him, hurt.

"I'm sorry Rose.." he said, and got up. He quickly strode across the room and out the door. I stared at the door, confused, for a good ten minutes before I came back to myself. That's when I noticed he had left the gloves behind.

OoOoOoOoOo

I trudged my way back up to the Ravenclaw common room, feeling heavier than usual; almost as if gravity had become stronger.

I just couldn't understand why he had left so suddenly. We weren't doing anything too different than usual. It wasn't like I had jumped on him or anything.. well kinda.

I wanted to try to find him and ask what was wrong, but somehow I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I stopped walking and looked around. Unconsciously I had gone in a circle that brought me back to the corridor that held our Special Room. I realized right then that the common room would be full of happy students, cheerily playing games and chatting. Too happy for the mood I was in. I looked along the wall and spotted a broom closet. It seemed to match the mood I was in.

I walked in and shut the door behind me. I took a deep breath and leaned my back against the door. Just then I heard a noise.

"Lumos," I muttered, creating a small amount of light with my wand. I pointed it in the direction the noise had come from and immediately jumped, dropping my wand in the process and darkening the room. I had seen a face, streaked with tears. Not just any face. I had seen an angel's face.

"Scorpius?" I whispered. I heard a little sniff. "Is that you?"

"Yes," he whispered back, his voice husky. He cleared his throat. "Rose?"

"No it's the postman," I said, letting my usual tone of sarcasm enter my voice. He didn't reply. "Scorp? You alright?" The thought that he was crying made me nervous. I never did well with tears.

"Yeah," he replied. I could tell he was shaking from the sound.

"Scorp, what's wrong?" I said, sounding a little more stern than I probably should have.

"Nothing," he whispered back. I re-lit my wand and shined it down on his face. He had erased the evidence of tears but still looked as though someone near to him had died.

"I don't believe you," I said, scooting down the wall so I was sitting face to face with him. I reached out and lightly touched his arm.

"It's fine. My problem, not yours," he replied, pulling back away from my touch. That made me mad.

"Seriously Scorpius. What is your problem?" I said, feeling a little angry at him for acting so odd.

"You Rose! You are my problem!" he raised his voice and turned his face to the wall. I was taken aback. All I could do in that moment was stare back at him with hurt in my eyes. He stared back, visibly regretting his words.

"Oh no, Rose I didn't mean it like that,"

"Th-then how di-d you m-mean it?" I stuttered.

"Listen Rose, I need you to understand something. Y'know our parents? How they never liked each other?" I nodded. "Nothing changed."

"What does that have to do with me?" I whispered.

"Everything! You're a Weasley for Merlin's sake!" he ran his hands through his hair. I wanted to rub his back, anything to calm him down, but I was afraid to touch him again.

"If my father..." he trailed off. That's when I decided to ignore my fears. I scooted over next to him and placed my hand gently on his back. He tensed but didn't move away.

"Calm down. What could he do?" I said in a low voice.

"A lot of things." I could feel him suppress a shiver. "Rose, you need to understand."

"I understand. Does he really have that much power over you? I mean, you're sixteen! Seventeen, in August!"

"I can deal with it, but I really don't like to," he sighed. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"Maybe.. well I don't want you to be with me if you don't want to.." I trailed off.

"But I want to! I want to be with you, and I want to be strong!" he moaned. I stayed quiet. "I wonder if.. maybe.. he can just..oh fuck..." he started muttering to himself. He gently moved my face with his fingertips, not unlike earlier which now seemed so long ago, so that I was looking at him.

"Rosie, I want to be with you. And nothing can stop me." he whispered, and planted his lips onto mine. I almost let myself go, like before, but kept control. He pulled me in as close as possible and wrapped his arms tightly, if hesitantly, around me. I didn't want him to ever let go. He started kissing deeper just then, in a hungry urgent way; Getting a little rougher. That's when I knew, he meant what he said. I gently pulled away so I could look at him.

"Maybe we should just be a bit more discreet in places like the Great Hall.." I said, giving him a look. After all, he brought this stress on himself. He nodded and went back to kissing me.


End file.
